FAQ
How do you expand regions after purchasing them? After purchasing a region, the fence size doesn't change? Answer: It does change. It is only a strip of some 5 tiles wide that is added to your existing piece of land, so it might be hard to notice at first. But it is really there. CMONYALL 20:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What does simultaneously exactly mean? I tried to build 15 hot dog stands at the same time, but nothing happend. So what does simultaneously exactly mean? At the same time? Side by side in one line? Or something else? Please help me to get the piastres Answer: Simultaneously here means that you should have number of structure at the same time on your Island. So if you want the Hot dog stand Award, build 15 of them on your Island. You do not have to build them one right after another, or all side by side, just build 15 of them. CMONYALL 20:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) * PLEASE NOTE: Earlier versions of the game have known bugs that prevent some achievements from registering. If you cannot complete this achievement, make sure you have upgraded to the latest version. (1.0.11 as of May 17, 2011). How do you get the statue of liberty, eiffle tower, pirate ship, etc.? The Statue of Liberty, Eiffel Tower, etc are not included in the Android verison of Paradise Island HD, but are only available on iPad. Nevertheless, if you pay attention to what it says when you level up on Android, you might notice those buildings being unlocked. This would mean these building are treated in the same way in the game's code in that sence, but are somehow prevented from being shown in the building menu. CMONYALL 22:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The special buildings available on iPad should be offered as limited time special purchases. The Pirate ship is currently being offered as a 3days-only special building for 45 piasters. * Note: See In-Game Specials for a list of iPad structures being avaiable on Android. CMONYALL 16:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) What is the warehouse (Android Version) supposed to be? What do I need it for? The warehouse is a place to temporarily store one of your buildings. It might occur that you are wanting to replace an 'old' building with a 'new' one but that you find it a waste to demolish the old building, or that you are rearranging your Island and need the space of a building for just a moment. In any case, the warehouse lets you store a building so you can reuse it later on. CMONYALL 14:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) How to see stats (e.g. how many visitors to the island, % of repairs, etc.) for the Android version? Most stats are indirectly available through the Awards menu. The Repair Award will state e.g. #repairs-made / #repairs-needed. This is true for all other Award categories, EXCEPT for the Visitors Award. Also, if you have collected the highest Award in a category, there is no way to see your current stats for that category anymore. CMONYALL 09:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way to downgrade from version 13 (the newest update as of 6/1/11)? I still have to above link saved but the game will not load after "updating" to version 2, however it does not have a problem playing version 13 when reloading it. ANYHELP 03:28, June 1, 2011 A: Yes, you can downgrade from ver. 1.0.13 to ver. 1.0.2. Before downgrading you have to demolish any "new" building (added after ver 1.0.12 like Wild West Hotel) or special facilite (TV Tower, Pirates Ship). Glu